In NFC communications where an active reader communicates with a passive tag, there is a need for the reader to wirelessly power the tag before data transfer between the reader and tag can begin. A signal wirelessly transmitted from the reader to the tag can be used by the tag to extract sufficient energy to power the tag. There is also an ongoing need for the reader to wirelessly power the tag. The reader and tag each have an antenna tuned to a carrier frequency, such as 13.56 MHz, with high Q and a consequent narrow bandwidth, to ensure that sufficient energy can be transmitted from the reader to the tag for powering the tag. As a result, NFC data communication rates are limited, for example to a practical maximum of 424 kbps.
Thus, there is a need to increase the data rate available to NFC devices such as readers and tags.